deadspacefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Haegemonia
Alrighty, here's my talk page, please leave your message after the end of this cliché. --Haegemonia(talk) 01:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Topic 1 Hello there Haegemonia. I am Another Poetic Spartan or APS for short. I am active member of Halo Fanon and a Buer. of Gundam Fanon and I have a suggestion with you. Would you like to team up with me to help build this wiki? :Sounds good, it's nice to see someone else around here :) --Haegemonia(talk) 10:26, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha. Indeed. I just got curious and searched up this wiki. Good thing I know a bit about coding from Subbies. =] :You mean Subtank? Huh, small world (though, to be fair, you are a member of one of the wikis she is a Bureaucrat of). Actually, once we get things started back up here I hope to get her on board, as well as a number of our regulars over at the DS wiki. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Help with project I like what you've done with the place, though it looks a bit...uninhabited. What endeavors are ongoing at the moment? And what plans are in the works? Auguststorm1945 21:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks August; yeah we are still pretty bare, we're just getting things set up over here. Right now, we still need to get all of our templates, categories, and guidelines set-up; thing is, as you probably read, I'm not a big fan-fiction writer so I'm uncertain how to proceed in these matters. Anywho, if you would like to help out, I would be grateful for the assistance. :Also, since I consider this wiki now a part of the main Dead Space Wiki, I'm giving those who are already admins in the main wiki Sysop privileges; so if you'd like to join in over here, I'll set that up for you. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::At the moment, I've got quite a bit going on and I'm still in the process of finding a good routine, so I'll stick with average user status for a while and contribute something first. And, in regards to a scarcity of users, I know the feeling. ::Also, have you ever visited Darthipedia? It's a parody of Wookieepedia, and I think they have a template we might want to redesign for our purposes. Specifically, this template; I actually took a shot at assimilating/importing it, but couldn't quite get it right (Subtank could definitely do it better than I, of course). Something to tie the wikis together, possibly, or at least reduce the need to import/copy whole articles from Dead Space Wiki to here (something I do try to avoid). ::Lastly, and I realize it is totally unfair to ask a contributor in the midst of a rather new project to help out elsewhere (and am totally asking anyway; how hypocritical), if you have any interest in the wiki linked above (the first one, here), edit away. Auguststorm1945 19:10, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ah... Rooster Teeth, the progenitors of two of (well, used to be anyway ) my favourite machinimas (RvB & P.A.N.I.C.S.). Man, I remember the good old days, back when I was friends with most of the old cast (well, friends on their site anyway). Then goddamn Reconstruction happened and absolutely ruined things; seriously, why must almost every comedy series, when it runs long enough, try to become serious? NO ONE WATCHED THOSE FOR THE DRAMA. BLARGH. ::: Eh, sorry, I digress. Rooster Teeth stirs strong emotions with me, particularly when I used to be (and still sorta am) a Cabooseoholic. Anywho, sure, I could help out, though I'm not sure how much use I could be given I don't watch any of their new stuff; I should have some time relatively soon to do some editing and whatnot. Also, no need to hesitate to contact me when you need help, I'm always willing to assist. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Their newer stuff, Recreation and Revelations, do have the same sort of seriousness that Reconstruction had....sort of. Also, they added CGI, making it on the whole worth watching. I would describe Revelations as containing some answers to the serious questions and more combat than before (50-50 serious/comic) contained in what is effectively an entire season of callbacks. Oh, and the music is good. Definitely good. Take a look at here. (And no, it's not one of Subtank's oh-so-funny gag links.) ::::In regards to DSF, how is this for plausible fan-fiction starting points? I would recommend unprotecting the main page and the Isaac Clarke article - While SupCom Josh may be the initial author of the article, Isaac is an official character and the article has not been edited since July 2009. ::::Also of note, I recently discovered minecraft. I have yet to but the game and I don't even know if my computer can handle it, but when I do (and if it can) I may take something of a leave of absence for a bit. At any rate, that won't be for at least a week, and while I do have classes to attend and other work to do, I'll try to get some materials here soon. Auguststorm1945 21:17, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ah, I forgot to unlock the Isaac page; thanks for reminding me. Also, that looks like a fantastic starting point for the DSF wiki, I'm extremely impressed. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) My apologies for not editing at the Rooster Teeth wiki yet; I've been bedridden with the damned flu. I'll try to get over there sometime in the next day or two. --Haegemonia(talk) 22:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :No need to apologize. I haven't been all that active recently myself. Auguststorm1945 01:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ranks and positions What are your thoughts of rank articles? (i.e. Senior Medical Officer, Second Science Officer, Chief Security Officer, etc). Auguststorm1945 22:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Given this is a fanon wiki, you have free reign on these sort of things; so have at her if you wish! --Haegemonia(talk) 12:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello Haegemonia. Tis I. APS. I am deeply sorry and I apologize for not replying back. I was very busy the past month. But since you took a long time to reply back, I guess we're even now right? haha. ;] As stated before, I would like to offer my services. If you can and want to, make me an admin please. I see that Subbies changed the wiki quite a bit, giving it more of "Dead Space feel". Well. I'll be online almost every day. So if you have anything that needs to be done. Ring a bell. Okay? Cheers! :Well, normally I would wait to get to know one better before promoting them, but since we are still an extremely small wiki and since Subtank has vouched for you (not to mention you were the only other person who was interested in reviving the wiki with me early on) I will give you sysop status. :With that out of the way, good to see you again and happy editing! --Haegemonia(talk) 12:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Dead Space: Reintegration invite [[User:Nanosoldier|''Nanosoldier]] talk 10:57, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Message to all DS:R members. Posting can start if you haven't noticed. It seems only I contribute to the RP. So post your post or lose hope! [[User:Nanosoldier|Nanosoldier'']] talk 09:26, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hello again. This is PowerSeeker. I have moved my two new stories here so can develop them. But I have to say that this wiki is very quiet. I know we have had words on the DS wiki but I am honestly a nice and respectful person. I am dedicated to everything I do and while no admins or mods can vouch for me, BettyBoopKiss can tell you that I am very nice. And I will vouch for her as she is the kindest and sweetest girl you will ever meet online. I am writing to you to say I believe I can help revive this wiki and make it successfull so if you believe me, please message me with your response and tell me what I can do for this otherwise brilliant wiki.PowerSeeker 22:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well, first off, you need not worry about lingering ill will; I don't hold grudges towards others. Second, this wiki is, for a fanon wiki, actually quite active. If you take a quick gander at many of the other fanon wikis, you'll see that they are lucky to get an editor or two a day; I mean, we're not like the Halo Fanon wiki or anything, but thus far things are running pretty smoothly around here. Nontheless, thanks for your offer for help, I will certainly keep that in mind if we ever do have issues with low traffic. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Possible Administrator? Hello, DS2117 here. I'm moving my Dead Space Fanfictions here and Noemon suggested me to ask you if it's possible to be an admin here. Just know I'll be having more activity here and I think it'll be an honor to be admin and serve this wiki with updates and other things. -DS2117 (talk) 08:42, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well, if Noemon thinks so I don't see why not; I'll set it up sometime tomorrow and we'll see how it goes, alright? Also, Merry/Holy/Redemptive Non-Denominational Celebratory/Introspective/Other Purposed Time Period! --Haegemonia(talk) 20:28, December 25, 2012 (UTC) RE : Ready? Yes I do accept and understand the guidelines. I'm ready. :) DS2117 (talk) 06:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! looking forward to help you and the community. :) DS2117 (talk) 10:13, December 27, 2012 (UTC) admin possibility Can I have admin rights or hat do I have to do to earn it. Toto Sakigami (talk) 07:52, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Toto_Sakigami